1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved seat belt guide for routing a seat belt between a belt retractor and an occupant seated on a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat belts are used for restraining an occupant in a seat of an automotive vehicle. One end of the belt is coiled about a spool in a belt retractor and an opposite end of the belt is coupled to the vehicle seat. The retractor is usually continuously biased for coiling the belt onto the spool. The belt extends through a slot of a belt buckle, which may be releasably locked in a receiver for retaining the occupant in the seat. Typically, the belt is guided through a generally closed loop of a “D” ring mounted to a top of a backrest of the seat for maintaining the belt in a position easily accessible by the occupant.
To facilitate use of the seat belt, it is desirable to minimize the efforts associated with pulling the belt from the retractor. It is also desirable to prevent twisting of the belt as the belt is pulled from or returned to the retractor.